


A Dream of You and Me

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Implied LawLu, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoSan advent calendar, because i can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Sanji didn't think this would ever happen in his life, least of all with Zoro. He can't blame himself or the swordsman for wondering if they're dreaming.





	A Dream of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ZoSan Advent Calendar event](https://dailyzosan.tumblr.com/advent2017), granted I'm running a little late because college and I apologize for that.

If Sanji was completely honest with himself, and he liked to think that he was, he would’ve told anyone that he and Zoro would never marry. Not because they didn’t love one another, or didn’t want to be with each other, but because Sanji was so sure that Zoro’s determination for his dream would always be the top priority for his future. So maybe, if someone had asked, Sanji would’ve shrugged and replied maybe after he becomes the world’s greatest swordsman.

But he wasn’t yet; Luffy wasn’t even the King of the Pirates. They had a vague idea of where Raftel might be, but their journey was far from over. And yet, after Kaidou’s fall, amidst the celebration at Wano’s palace, Zoro had pulled him out to the garden. Sanji clearly remembered the ivory crescent moon in the black sky as soft petals fell from the trees all around them, and Zoro kneeling before him, holding his hand with a gentleness not often seen from the warrior.

“Sanji, will you marry me?”

* * *

 

A seaside chapel on a winter island was full of pirates from the Straw-Heart Alliance. The following months after Zoro’s proposal had passed by like a blur for Sanji. He was reminded why Nami and Robin were not only exceptionally beautiful, but also kind-hearted angels that had blessed him with planning and managing the wedding preparations.

Nami had originally asked Law to lead the ceremony, but he refused. He was not their captain; it was not his place. So he stood behind Luffy during the exchanging of vows and leaned down to whisper in his ear whenever he forgot the words.

“And do you Roronoa Zoro?” Luffy asked.

Law sighed and whispered into his ear again. “Take Sanji to be-“

“What? I have to say the whole thing again?” Luffy’s brow furrowed.

“I do.” Zoro answered.

Luffy grinned at his first mate and cook. Sanji’s hands rested over Zoro’s lightly, and he could see where they were slightly shaking. “Then I now pronounce you man and…” He paused and looked between the two of them. “Man.” There was a murmur of laughter from the guests. “You may now kiss the bri- Um… your matey.”

By the time Zoro pulled Sanji into the kiss he was smiling and laughing and crying all at once. The chapel erupted in cheers and applause, but they sounded far away to Sanji. He felt warm and safe with Zoro’s arms around his waist. His heart was fluttering against his ribs and felt like his head would split from all the joy. Zoro kept him close when they parted, giving him a moment to calm down. He rested his head against Zoro’s shoulder as the noise in the chapel quieted just a bit.

“Ready?” Zoro kept one arm at his waist as he led him back down the aisle.

“Ow! Why’d you hit me Torao?” Luffy was whining to Law who had pulled him off to the side. “It’s a party. That means it’s time to eat!”

Sanji snickered. He had done most of the cooking earlier that day until the Heart’s cooks shooed him away to get ready for his wedding. He let his gaze sweep the crowd that was waiting for them. Most of them were Heart Pirates only because their crew was bigger. Law didn’t have to be here for this, but he was. And Sanji appreciated that in a way.

He sighed. Too bad Zeff wasn’t here. He had written a letter earlier that month saying he was getting married. He’d have to make a copy of some of the wedding photos and send them to the Baratie. But at least his crew, his family and friends, were here and one member of the Vinsmoke family.

Reiju hugged Zoro around the neck quickly before embracing Sanji tightly. She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. “She would be so happy for you.”

Sanji blinked at her, an overwhelming bittersweet warmth flooded his chest as cherished memory of their mother smiling came to him. “I hope so.”

His sister walked with them further down the aisle where the Straw Hats were waiting. The Hearts had taken it upon themselves to assist in any way possible, and Nami had capitalized on it. They readied the hall for dinner and the after-ceremony celebration, allowing the newlyweds' crew to take the time to speak with and congratulate them.

“We forgot your bouquet.” Usopp elbowed Zoro with a small chuckle.

“We didn’t forget.” Nami interjected. “We just didn’t know who to give it to.”

“Oh, what a shame. They’re very pretty.” Reiju took the small, simple bouquet of lilies and orchids from Robin.

“Did you grow them on the Sunny, Robin?” Zoro asked.

“Yes, I’m glad you like them even if they didn’t travel down the aisle with one of you.”

“But aren’t you supposed to throw them?” Chopper asked. “That’s how that tradition goes right?”

“Yup, and whoever catches the bouquet is next to get married.” Shachi said as he passed by.

Glances were exchanged before the Straw Hat crew collectively came to a decision.

“Dear sister, may I have see those flowers?” Sanji took the bouquet from Reiju.

“Don’t miss.” Zoro taunted.

“Shush Mosshead, my aim is way better than yours.”

“But Sanji, everyone is standing on this side of the chapel.” Reiju frowned slightly as Sanji turned his back to the altar.

“Almost everyone.” He tossed the bouquet behind him toward the pair of captains still talking by the altar.

“Hey, Luffy! Catch!” Zoro called as flowers neared them.

Luffy stood on his toes to try and see over Law’s shoulder, and the older captain turned to see what the fuss was. The bouquet hit Law in the face, and he staggered backwards into Luffy’s arms.

“Hey, Torao! You caught the wedding bouquet!” Luffy laughed with glee despite Law’s denial.

“OOOWW~ Alrighty then, time to kick this party off for real!” Franky excitedly announced even though Nami was shaking her head no.

“Wait, wait. We still haven’t moved everything. The cake is still in the kitchen.” She glanced at the newly wedded couple. “What are you two doing? Finish walking down the aisle” She pointed at the door. When they didn’t move immediately, she took Sanji by the arm and led him part way. “Go, shoo. Give us like fifteen minutes.” With that, she pushed them toward the door.

Outside snow silently danced down on a swirling sea breeze. Sanji took a deep breath as he patted his pockets out of habit looking for his cigarettes. He didn’t have them; they were probably inside somewhere. “I feel like I’m dreaming.”

Zoro hugged him from behind. “Yeah? I guess that’s normal.” He reached up and pinched one of Sanji’s cheeks. “Better?”

Sanji laughed and swatted his hand away. “I’m fine… I’m really happy.” He sighed. “I have to ask though, and I probably should have done this back at Wano, but why did you ask me to marry you?”

“What do you mean?”

Sanji leaned back against Zoro. “I never thought you’d be the type to marry because it would get in the way of your dream.”

“That’s an odd thing to hear from you. Although, I get what you mean.” Zoro closed his eye and rested his head against Sanji’s shoulder. “One would think the same of Luffy initially too, but he’d put us before his dream. Not just the crew anymore, but Law and his crew too. We grow and change.” He was silent for a moment. “It was easier to say my dream was all I lived for before I met Luffy. But that’s far from true now.”

“I know. Guess I’m still having a hard time believing this is really happening.” Sanji looked up at the stars and falling snow. “But I’m glad it is.”

* * *

 

Sanji woke up in bed alone. He grumbled and rolled on to his side. The fireplace was alight with a warm red glow, and he could see Zoro doing push-ups in front of it. He stopped when he heard Sanji sit up.

“You alright?”

“No, I’m cold.” Sanji frowned at him before turning away to look out the window. He could see Jinbei, Brook, and Jean Bart on the docks sharing a drink. “Come back to bed.”

Zoro gave a small smile and stood. “Sorry, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Well, we can not sleep together.”

“Oh yeah, again?” Zoro laughed at Sanji’s blush.

“That’s not what I meant. Come here.” Sanji pulled Zoro into bed as soon as he was within arm’s reach. He kissed Zoro while the swordsman slipped back under the covers with him.

“You are cold.”

“That’s what I said.”

Zoro pulled Sanji close to him, arms protectively holding him and keeping him warm. “Better?” With Sanji’s nod, Zoro hummed contently and nuzzled against his neck. There was so much he wanted to tell Sanji, but he felt like words were unnecessary and would ruin the gentle silence around them. So he held Sanji and kept him warm. “It isn’t a dream.”

“You can go to sleep. And I’ll still be here.” Sanji listened as Zoro breathing calmed and he finally drifted off. As the warmth of his husband lulled him back to sleep as well, Sanji found himself a little more at peace.


End file.
